LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Moloch's Followers/Twelve Nethers
took over.|340px]]The Twelve Nethers, also known as the Twelve Zodiac Demons, 12 Zodiacs, Demonic Horoscopes, Devil Princes and Dark Zodiacs are the unholy spirits created by Moloch, representing 12 zodiacs and manipulated Hubert Zodiak into creating their cults. They are the evil counterpart of the Twelve Sanctuses, the holy spirits of Twelve Zodiac. They are major antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and are also the overall secondary antagonists of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. They also serve as the main antagonists of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Zodiac Saga. Sleepy Hollow is full of secrets and danger. Some danger included the minions of demons, hiding all around people, disguising and corrupting anyone beside us. Among them, the agents of Moloch is trying to stir the darkest secrets within Sleepy Hollow. Among them, there were Zodiac Demons, demonic creatures of Moloch that were created using the Zodiac Magic and fear, sorrow, despair and malice from humanity. Among the top of Zodiac Demons, there were Twelve Nethers, overseers of Zodiac Demons and so- called "children" of Moloch. They were originally crystals created from negative emotions and the Blackness combined, by none other than Moloch himself, first born as crystals and later took control over humans who were willing to become their vessel. Their physical form could only formed when they had a vessel and learned more about human emotions, and yet most of the Nethers are rather indifferent with it, making only three of them having physical forms so far while others remained as crystals. Their current forms, evolved from the original crystal forms, are likely resembled their very first host, only barely. The Nethers have a special ability involves timeline. They can communicate across the time, either through special telephone or by magic hologram, only limited to those who were either Nethers or those who were granted . That's how and why in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, people like Michael Langdon, Melancholia, Phyllis Peach and Selina Strawberry (somehow) being able to communicate with each other, through time and space, and they could choose the time whenever they wanted, not being restrained by the pace of two timeline processing. For example, Melancholia could communicate with Phyllis today (in 2013 timeline), and she could also communicate with Phyllis six weeks ago, if she like. However, Melancholia would not rather try to do so. Warning: Anything about Twelve Nethers are actually Walking Spoilers, so there would be UNMARKED SPOILERS ahead! Proceed with cautions. ''In General *'Always Chaotic Evil:' The Zodiac Demons are basically an entire race of super powered serial killers. Averted with most of the Nethers, who are more like Neutral Evil while Kaysie & Isolendy are more prone to Lawful Evil. However, Sorensen and Gleodon are both Chaotic Evil. *'Animal Motif:' Sometimes done with Zodiac Demons based on constellations that aren't animals. Pyxis (also known as the Mariners' Compass) is specifically bug-like, and even Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, one of the Twelve Nethers (their leaders) has physiology to make her prone to a jellyfish. *'Body-Count Competition:' Their Blood Game is basically one, about killing normal humans and corrupting Salem Descendants within the rules they set up. *'Card-Carrying Villains:' Being born from humanity's despair and dark side, the lesser Zodiac Demons bring chaos upon humanity through despair and death, thus they are completely lack of morality and honor. Some of the Nethers might be Averted, but Sorensen is a full-fledged Card-Carrying Villain who raised a horrendous killing game only for corrupting humanity, causing devestation and gaining sick amusement. *'Despair Event Horizon:' Are born when a person with supernatural potential is driven over this, tearing them apart from the inside out and killing them from within to materialize into the real world. *'Expy:' Quite a few. Besides the Shadow of Darkness in the original ''Sleepy Hollow series, the Zodiac Demons are also based upon tokuatsu series monsters including: **The Shocker Inhumanoids from Kamen Rider original series **'Gurongi' from Kamen Rider Kuuga (for setting up killing game to hunt down human) **The Zodiarts from Kamen Rider Fourze (constellation theme) **'Phantoms' from Kamen Rider Wizard (bring forth death and despair) **The Inves & Overlord Inves from Kamen Rider Gaim (creatures from a hellish realm) **'Deathgalien' from Dobutsu Sentai Gobuster (setting up a killing game) **'Smash' from Kamen Rider Build, etc. *'Failure Is the Only Option:' Justified: their apparent leader on Earth, known as the Wiseman, was actively manipulating things so they'd only succeed as much as he wanted them to succeed, rather than actually win, since he was Lord Helio in disguise and tried to stop Moloch and pushed his own plan forward. *'Hate Sink:' Downplayed. Unlike many Black Demons, nearly every non-Nether Zodiac Demons has little to no redeeming qualities, even likeable qualities. The predominant of the Zodiac Demon Generals are such, most notably Entisrich. Within the Nethers, the likes of Sorensen, Mecurio and Modisith definitely stand out as the worst of the worst, especially Sorensen. **Humans working for the Nethers also count, like Lady Van Tassel and Hubert Zodiak. **Averted with a few of non-Nether Zodiac Demons, who are still likeable characters, including Efreet Feuer, who is a fierce fighter, and Proxima, who is a cunning plotter, plus those who revolted against Moloch along with Crow Faux. Besides them, Phyllis Peach and Dark Arzonia are pratically Love to Hate characters. *'Kill and Replace:' Are born when their hosts suffers Death by Despair, then masquerade as them to try and drive others over the Despair Event Horizon and create more. The extent to which they take the "replace" part depends on their plan and the Zodiac Demons' particular host. If a Zodiac Demon's host knew the target Salem Descendant, or had some special status in society, they will use that, but many Zodiac Demons will reveal themselves immediately upon encountering their targets. *'Made of Evil:' The Nethers are made of despair, hatred and anger of the deceased Horsemen host, and they fed upon the remaining essence of Horsemen hosts. The lesser Zodiac Demons are born from humanity's dark side as well as The Blackness, but because of the Zodiac Crystal's interference, they transformed into Zodiac Demons instead of the Black Demons. *'Self-Imposed Challenge:' Each of them puts one on themselves when it's their turn as part of their game. Failing to use live up with them can get their kills voided or boot them out of the game. *'Too Good for This Sinful Earth:' Not the Zodiac Demons, but their human hosts. Nearly all of the Feast of Apollo victims were implied to be decent people at least, as the sole exception who survived the ritual and became a Zodiac Demon herself was a serial killer to begin with. *'Wicked Cultured:' Some of the Virgo Faction members. ''Twelve Nethers - MAJOR SPOILERS In General *'Always Chaotic Evil:' Averted. Unlike the lesser Zodiac Demons, most of the Nethers actually tries to create a new order from ashes and dust, starting from corrupting Salem Descendants and expand the colony of Zodiac Demons. However, Sorensen, in particular, is the only Nether who relishes in nothing but chaos, destruction and corruption, even trying to commit genocide to make Moloch's goal come true. *'Chronoscope:' The Nether Crystal can allow a Nether to see through every past events and some future events, but it took time before they look into the far future. However, the Semi-Crystal planted in certain people from future allowed them to fully see into futures, even alternate timelines. *'Expy:' The '''Overlord Inves' from Kamen Rider Gaim. *'Greater-Scope Villains:' They are pratically such in Harvest Saga due to being the creators of Zodiac Demon frenzy ever since the beginning, indirectly making them responsible for what Phyllis Peach had raised within the town of Sleepy Hollow as a whole. *'Hidden Hour:' There's one more hour where the Blood Game started after the clock struck twelve in midnight. The main time paused for one hour, and the Zodiac Demons used the hidden hour to kill humans. *'Monster Lord:' They are overlords of the Zodiac Demons and has full authority upon all of them. *'Paradox Characters:' Their reasons for living. The Nethers can cross into any time point at any timelines, even the alternate timelines, capturing any sight of the palleral counterparts of certain characters so that they can recreate them and use them in the main timeline, causing time paradox as a result. *'The Sociopath:' Most of them, save for Kaysie, Isolendy and Noirton, who are rather emotinal and caring due to soften by humanity's emotions. Sorensen is another exception, but unlike the other three, he is a full-fledged psychopath, making him a lot worse than any other Nethers. ''Leadership Isolendy Caricorn Sorensen Sagittarius 'See Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince' Four Supremes Modisith Aries Arebus Taurus Aronas Libra Kaysie Virgo '''Kaysie Virgo', also known as Nether Kaysie the Demon Princess, is one of the most recurring villains throughout the LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, one of the secondary antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga and one of the main antagonists in its Zodiac Saga next to the original Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, her brother who took over her role as the primary threat towards the Witnesses as the saga reached to an end. Being one of the Twelve Nethers, Kaysie is Moloch's daughter, with the former created her from the mind of death and hatred, being a clone of Muse Virgo. Therefore, at first, Kaysie is nothing but a puppet of Moloch who have little moral agency and purely serve Moloch with loyalty, but soon she developed her own moral agency and became truly dangerous. She is both cunning and manipulative, planning to manipulate her so-called master, Hubert Zodiak, by giving him an army known as Wild Card and made a deal with him. Kaysie is infamous for her beauty, her seductive charm and her dangerous hobby of poisoning. She is also highly intelligent, even to the point of foreseeing future not far away, despite it could be changed and is not always highly accurate. She was described by Crow Faux as a peerless beautiful but extremely dangerous woman who will use cruel tendency to blindly defend Moloch, being exactly a worse counterpart to Selina Strawberry after the latter succumbed to the effects of the Feast of Apollo. Despite her own Affably Evil demeanor and graceful mannerism, Kaysie is considered to be one of the most dangerous threat to Ichabod Crane and Team Witness. Kaysie represents the sin of Lust, and her Zodiac Domain is a purple palace where she ruled it as a queen, with her enemies strained and poisoned, dying in an grotesque manner. Kaysie is a very enthusiastic person who indulges in luxury and exudes a decadent atmosphere from somewhere. Since her childhood, she has studied a wide range of disciplines such as cosmetics, hairdressing, dancing, clothing, music and astronomy, and her beautiful face has captivated many men. Kaysie's passion has led her to start a war to corrupt a single witch to insanity (right after Kaysie found and adopted the young Lady Van Tassel when the latter witnessed the death of Solomon Kent after betrayed by her), and to poison her betrothed for Moloch's order, but her abilities as a Nether are indisputable. Proof of the many expeditions she has led can be seen on walls. She believes it necessary for one to be superior to others and have more desires than regular people as a ruler, thinking that those who uphold frugality are only playing a sport privileged to those who have gained the "most important possession of all", authority. She feels that those who rule commit tyranny simply from the act, so those who are kings must also be tyrants. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ---- *'Affably Evil:' Kaysie is very polite towards her victims, even before she was about to kill them. Unlike Moloch, Kaysie always shows genuiue feelings of pity towards her victims. *'Ambiguously Bi:' Averted. Kaysie has fair interest in human male, but she shows a particular feelings of friendship towards a young woman, Lazuli Lavenna, who became her host to hunt down La Gloton very briefly before she died of her own paucity in controling the Nether Crystal, sealing her own soul inside it. However, it was now comfirmed that Kaysie only lamented about Lazuli's death cause as an act of foolish decision, making the poor girl die quite so young. Had anyone, male or female, had died in Lazuli's place, Kaysie would mourn them as well. *'Animal Motif:' Jellyfish. Jellyfishes are known to de-age themselves when they are put in danger. Kaysie was shredded by Sorensen, but she was able to return in one piece as the Nebula Jellyfish. *'Antagonist Title / Arc Villain:' Of Kaysie Arc. *'Arch-Enemy:' To Betsy Ross, and later Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, her youngest brother, who cut off his ties with her for making speeches against the Blood Game. *'Avenging the Villain:' Her entire purpose in Conquest Arc is to seek vengence toward the Witnesses for the (seemingly) death of Moloch. *'Author Phobia:' Kaysie's fear-inducement were inspired by some of the most horrible and scariest things in the childhood of Officer Candy Apple, including leeches, sharks, blood, height, parasites and hideous monsters, etc. Some of the fear were long gone in his mind, but some phobia still exist. *'Bad Powers, Bad People:' The Croatoan-Phobos Virus and the Fear Toxin. *'Beauty is Bad:' One of the most beautiful character in LOTM: WoSH, but she is a dangerous demon. *'Benevolent Boss:' She and Isolendy are the most (relatively) benevolent Nethers and care about their minions a lot, especially when comparing to Sorensen. *'Blue Blood:' Both figuratively and literally, since she does come from a demon king's family, and she does shed blood in the color of deep blue. *'Big Bad Ensemble:' Against the Big Bad Dummirative composed by Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince and Hubert Zodiak in Zodiac Saga, but Kaysie is more like a well-intentioned extremist to stop the Blood Game instead of being a villain. She fights against Ichabod only because he is an enemy to Moloch, but she later allied with him once Moloch deserted her for "officiously" breaking the Blood Game. *'Combat Tentacles:' After absorbing Jellyfish Zodiac and gaining her new form of Jellyfish Nebula, Kaysie armed herself with has a large number of jellyfish tentacles that are razor sharp. *'Cool Big Sis:' To her younger siblings except Sorensen, who doesn't see quite eye to eye with her. *'Defrosting Ice Queen:' Because of absorbing emotions from the soul of Lazuli, as well as the regrets of killing her unintentionally, Kaysie became slowly defrosting by human emotions, much to her siblings' confusion and even resentment. *'The Dreaded:' In spite of her Affably Evil demeanor, Kaysie is still a Supernatural Fear Inducer and thus is one of the most dangerous Nethers of them all. *'Eldrich Abonomation:' Kaysie's monster form is a large jellyfish made of mini-sized stardust, but anyone who was surrounded by it would see through the fear of unknown, becoming insane as a result. *'Family Values Villain:' The most fiercely loyal Nether towards her siblings and father, Kaysie has traits of a traditional matron, making her similar to Maria and Melancholia, who both cared about their sworn family. *'Heel-Face Turn:' She eventually pulled this in Zodiac Saga, being persuaded by Lazuli's ghost and Kristen to fight against Sorensen, who was developing the last stage for the Blood Game. *'Hope is Scary:' She spoke this towards Calvin Cranberry to make him fall into a catatonic state, brainwashing him as a result and making him to turn against the Order of Flourish. Actually, making Calvin to be afraid of hope was the idea of Crow Faux, but Kaysie made it succeeded. *'Horrifying the Horror:' Her reaction towards the Blood Game and Sorensen's hearless attitude. *'Immune to Bullets:' She is immune to gunfire as bullets cannot tear through her gelatinous-like flesh. *'Invisible to Normals:' While walking on Earth, her Nether form can only be seen by Moloch, children, other Nethers, magicians and Nebulas. Humans and lesser Zodiac Demons cannot see her body, but the only way for them to see her is through her shadows. *'Motivated By Fear:' Ironically, in spite of being a fearmonger, Kaysie's fear of Moloch's disapporvement and punishment actually drives her further into villainy. *'Noble Demon:' One of the few examples in the Zodiac Demons. For example, she finds the Blood Game to be a waste of time. *'O.O.C. is Serious Business:' Usually, Kaysie has no problem inducing humans with despair, fear and pain, but she is strongly against genocide. As a result, Sorensen's proposal of the Blood Game disgusted her. She only begrudgingly followed because Moloch ordered her to do so. *'Red Baron:' Well... Jellyfish Nebula. *'Supernatural Fear Inducer:' Big time. Kaysie's forte is fear itself, and she shows huge interest and obsession into making humanity's worst fear come true. Her magic creation, especially the Crotoan-Phobos Virus, is a full-fledged paranormal power fueled by fear itself. *'Thicker Than Water:' Downplayed. Once, she was like a demonic version of Maria Arzonia, being firecely loyal towards her siblings as well as her Father, but neither Sorensen nor Moloch ever loved her back, eventually making her to lose faith in them. However, she still had sisterly feelings towards the rest of her siblings, like Isolendy, Noirton and Gleodon in particular. ''Secondary Nethers Noirton Scorpio Gleodon Aquarius Echingers Leo Esolendy Capricorn Ilovici Gemini Marsino Pisces Zodiac Generals Entisrich (Evil Christine) 'See: Evil Christine' The Zodiac Demon of Christine Van Bilj, also known as '''Evil Christine' by Abbie Mills. She is born from Christine's sorrow when she was devastated by her father's exploitation upon his childrens' talents. Since Christine accepted Entisrich, her soul wasn't devoured, but the Zodiac Demon eventually took over her conciousness and her body. She is the very first Zodiac Demon who appeared in Sleepy Hollow. ''Wiseman - MAJOR SPOILERS 'Click to see Lord Helio' Efreet Feuer ''"Calvin Cranberry, also known as the Magician with the Ring, coming from the Order of Flourish... your head is my trophy. I'll make sure your hair fill my pillow, your skeleton be my xylophone, your heart be my snack, and your soul be the one with your own horror and despair! '''Remember this, pal: I'm a killer. I need no emotion. Fight me! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME!!! Aw, you're scared? THINK OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHO LIED DEAD AT MY FEET! THEN TELL ME IF YOU'RE ENRAGED, SCARED OR BOTH! AAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!'"'' Efreet Feuer is the main arc villain in Chaos of Zodiac Arc and a major antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga, serving as the first Chief Zodiac Demon the Team Witness had ever faced. Being a follower of the Chaos of Zodiac, Feuer is a Zodiac Demon taken form from a young man named Johnny Law after the he turned into a Zodiac Demon following the Feast of Apollo, and his host was known to be a kind and easy-going man that worked in a flower shop. In contrast to his host Johnny, who never hurt anyone with rage, Feuer is a hot-headed psychopath who will attack anyone in sight in order to produce more hosts for the newly born Zodiac Demon. Feuer is extremely loyal to the Wiseman, his companion and superior. He worked with other important members in Sleepy Hollow via joining the forces of Twelve Nethers in town, alongside Crow Faux and Phyllis Peach (in her disguise as Therion), together being the three chief members of the Chaos of Zodiac. Being infamous and vicious due to his regeneration ability and immortality, Feuer is the first villain which Team Witness had destroyed more than twice before he came back from death again and again. Once back at full power after reviving, he's stronger than he was in his past life. In addition, the more times Efreet resurrected himself, the faster his resurrection is, to the point where he can resurrect with no delay. He is the first villain in the storyline who had beaten Katrina Crane, a powerful witch, to a state of half-dead. In the end, the Team Witness almost lost hope in destroying him after he managed to regenerate and revive himself in mere seconds, until Maria Arzonia found an unconventional way to defeat him. With his friends' help, Calvin managed to beat Efreet out of the Earth and send him onto the surface of the Sun itself, indirectly using his power of regeneration as an advantage to defeat him by making him killed, resurrected and killed over and over again on the Sun. Unable to escape from the sun due to his power had reached its limit that it can never over power the sun, Efreet ended up being trapped inside a time loop where he cannot escape for eternity, ending his reign of terror forever. Due to his inability to use his power, Efreet became no different from being dead. Therefore, the human soul of his host he devoured eventually left his body, finding peace in paradise and leaving the Zodiac Demon to endure his forever pain. In Helene Hawthorn Arc, a parallel of Efreet on Planet Sorenson-444, commanded by Gladius Grapefruit, had appeared as a minion to the United Kingdom of America. However, this version was much weaker than its mainstream counterpart and had no power of regeneration. It was destroyed by Team Witness much easier than the real one. ---- *'And I Must Scream:' Subverted when Proxima turned him into ice, then played straight when Katrina and Calvin blew him to the sun. *'Ambiguous Fate:' He was hurled onto the Sun, and then what? Well, Carl Robinson speculated that it would take Efreet 5 billions of years to escape the sun, when it exploded from the Hell. However, at the time, humanity would long gone, causing Efreet to face nothing but persumably enemies much more powerful than him - entities that would erase him from existence once and for all. He is comfirmed NOT to return in LOTM: Destiny, so pratically he would be Deader than Dead by then. *'Arch-Enemy:' To Calvin Cranberry. Believing Calvin is strong enough for him to fight against, Efreet challenged him and tried to outmact him every turn, even goading Calvin to engage into a fight. He was also the cause of Calvin being cynical and pessimistic, since he killed his best friend when the latter was about to delve into the truth behind La Gloton. *'Ax-Crazy:' He is rather unhinged, best shown with the way he almost beat a Salem Descendant to death. Proxima is hesitant to let him go after Salem Descendants because he's so psychopathic she's afraid he'll kill them! He also states repeatedly he's frustrated at having to wait to do go on the rampage. *'Blood Knight:' All he wanted was to fight stronger opponents, since he believed it was more exciting than staying in a state of inaction. *'Card-Carrying Villain:' He fully declares he is a killer and needs no emotion. After being convinced by Macey to persuade his true self rather than hanging around under Moloch's order, he eventually revealed his true self to be a full-fledged psychopath who relish in causing pain, destruction and mayhem. *'Climax Boss:' His defeat not only marks Calvin mastering his Zodiac Demon's power fully with his upgraded form (an arc that began with his first battle with Efreet), but the whole ordeal is presented in a very climactic light as well. *'Co-Dragons:' With Proxima. *'Expy:' A combination of Phoenix from Kamen Rider Wizard and Charlotte from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *'Fate Worse than Death:' Calvin, in his upgraded form, sends Efreet to the Sun, where he will be trapped forever, stuck in a constant cycle of death and rebirth, whilst surrounded by burning hot flames every time he comes back. This is quite possibly the harshest fate a main character has given to his arch-enemy in the history of the franchise, but considering Efreet seems to be truly immortal, this is quite possibly the only way he could be beaten. *'Fire and Brimstone Hell:' His fate, for all intents and purposes. Just in the opposite direction from where Hell is typically depicted. *'For the Evulz:' Admits that driving Salem Descendants into despair is mainly an excuse for him to spread havoc and destruction when Wiseman brings it up. *'Hate Sink:' In spite of his strength and impact on the story, no doubt this guy is both an unhinged psychopath and a ruthless killer all together. Beating up Salem Descendants to death is even more brutal than the usual standard of a Zodiac Demon, and rubbing Calvin's loss of friend in his face is a lot more devastating for the poor former journalist. *'Hurl It into the Sun:' His final fate. *'Irony:' He suffered an ironic fate like any other deceased/defeated antagonists in Harvest Saga. He sought to bring the Earth into Hell for pure excitement, and his forte is constant cycle of death and rebirth. However, his final fate was trapped eternally on the sun, imprisoned within a loop of death and rebirth until his power eventually ran out. *'Ironic Hell:' See Irony above, though this "Hell" is above Earth instead of below it. *'Innocent Flower Guy:' Johnny, before becoming Efreet Feuer. The life-threatening part was his high magic potential to become a Zodiac Demon. *'Kick the Morality Pet:' Poor, poor Macey needs to divide Zodiac Demons from humans, seriously. *'Knight of Cerebus:' Even for an already dark entry of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. While past Zodiac Demons were definitely not nice, Efreet is an Ax-Crazy monster who is definitely monstrous even by Phantom standards. To finish off his Knight of Cerebus status, he is disturbingly brutal. He brutalizes anyone in his way, best shown when he invades the hospital. He went out of his way to maul the hospital staff and attacked a person in a wheelchair. Also, unlike other Zodiac Demons, Efreet doesn't particularly care about driving Salem Descendants into despair. Instead, he just enjoys causing havoc and destruction. *'Nice Job Fixing It, Hero!:' When Macey tried to bring Efreet's good side, she only made him worse... ''Proxima ''"Too soon for rejoice! You'll be buried down this town! This place is your tomb! I'll not die, you retards! I'll devote everything to my Lord Wiseman! Even Lord Moloch cannot stop my own wish as I fulfill anything for him! I -- '''AHHHHHHH'!!!"'' was ]'' Proxima is a Zodiac Demon Major born from the fatal night of the Feast of Apollo. She appears as a major antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga, appearing as one of the three major Chief Zodiac Demons (alongside Efreet Feuer and Therion) under the command of the Wicker Wiseman, the mysterious agent of Moloch who attempted to manipulate the Feast of Apollo to, as he claimed, create more Zodiac Demons in order to make Moloch rule the Earth. She is also the main antagonist of the overall LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Netherese Darkness, where she took over the temporary leadership of Order of the Dark Moon as well as the Uthgardt leadership to resurrect one of the Twelve Shadow Princes for the Wiseman. Amongst the three Chief Zodiac Demons, Proxima has the utmost loyalty to the Wiseman, and she has the calmest demeanor and is the most brilliant of them all. Therefore, she's acting as an advisor for the Wiseman, being much closer to her master than other two people, who respectively acted as a fighter and a spy. There was actually some foreshadowing that her host was one of the late members from the Order of Flourish when Calvin Cranberry said he had a familiar feeling when he saw Proxima for the very first time. It was revealed to be true after her host was eventually being revealed as Silva Sarandon, also known as Silva Strawberry, who is the elder sister of Selina Strawberry who was rumored to get killed in the fatal night of the Murder in Sarandon Manor. However, unknown to Selina, Silva actually had survived and escaped, but she eventually was found by Marshall Mango who kept her hidden from the crime rings of Don Francis Fleur in case of the danger. After the crash of all three crime bosses in Steven Sarandon's crime ring, Marshall attempted to give Silva to Lord Helio and make him take care of her. However, Silva escaped, having enough of hiding and trying to find her sister. That's why she was captured by the Order's soldier as one of the Shines in the preparation of the Feast of Apollo. When the Feast failed, Silva was consumed by the Blackness in her and became a Zodiac Demon, since Helio secretly drew power from the Twelve Nethers as he could use their power due to his former corruption caused by Melancholia, a servant of Moloch. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ---- *'Alas, Poor Villain:' While she was a callous manipulator who would kill a pregnant woman without a second thought, Proxima did it all for the Wiseman instead of Moloch. She was truly loyal to him in a way you would think only a Noble Demon could be. However, her death at the Wiseman's hands was truly heartbreaking given that he revealed that she served a lie all of her life, as she died crying at the hands of the only person she ever cared about. Even after her death, Phyllis gathered her dust and turned her into a monstrous creature, meaning Proxima's misery should be put down for a second time. *'Arch-Enemy:' She is the Arch-Enemy to Melvin the Mute Merchant, who actually knew about the truth behind Silva's death and Proxima's true identity, though he chose to keep silence to avoid anyone from getting hurt. Secretly, he plotted to take down Proxima by himself. *'Berserk Button:' She doesn't like to be tricked by someone else. When Dark Arzonia tricks her and Wizard into fighting each other without her knowledge, she outright tries to kill Dark Arzonia. *'Big Bad:' Of Netherese Darkness spinoff, with Rivalen Tanthul as the Greater-Scope Villain and the True Final Boss. Proxima escaped and wasn't defeated at the time, with her eventual defeat would not kick in until Harvest Saga arrived at its climax. *'Creepy Monotone:' Speaks like this unless Dark Arzonia is screwing around or Wiseman is complimenting her. *'Cruel and Unusual Death:' Getting stabbed in the back by her most trusted mentor and crumbled into smokes and ashes slowly and painfully, crying in despair as her vaporization accelerated. *'Complexity Addiction:' Her Fatal Flaw. There have been multiple times where she could have just killed any of the Team Witness. But nope, they have to die in some overcomplicated plot trying to save the Victim of the Week. In later episodes, especially after the death of Blaze Banana, Proxima seems to have learned and tries to find ways to get Team Witness out of the way with as little collateral as possible, like telling Cygnus to finish Calvin when he's helpless or attempting to get the two enemies to fight and take each other out. *'Death by Despair:' While not explicitly stated, after being stabbed In the Back by the Wiseman, Proxima herself, even as a cold-blooded Zodiac Demon, crossed the Despair Event Horizon and broke down in tears. Instead of exploding like any other Zodiac Demons when killed before her, she crumbled into ash in a similar way that Salem Descendants who become the Zodiac Demons die. *'Dark Action Girl:' Beating Melvin up like a pillow. *'Death by Irony:' After all, like any other deceased antagonists in Harvest Saga, Proxima's death is no less an ironic death. Proxima was focused on inducing despair without brutalizing the Salem Descendants first, so that she would make the Zodiac Demons kill their soon-to-be host after tasting their despair from Fate Worse Than Death. However, her eventual fate was to die slowly, hopelessly and painfully, while in her own state of sadness, frenzy and despair, just like all of her victims and attempted victims did. Even Kristen and Melvin felt sorry for her. *'Eldrich Abonomation:' Phyllis remolded Proxima into a mutated creature to taunt Selina, causing the Team Witness to finish her misery once more. *'Energy Absorption:' Able to drain mana with the use of her whips. *'Irony:' The master manipulator spent the entire season being manipulated by Helio as the Wiseman, and for part of it by Phyllis and Dark Arzonia. *'Karmic Death:' Her first act upon becoming the Zodiac Demon was to kill many of her host's friends in an act of sadism. She dies when the closest thing to a father figure she has stabs her In the Back while she was seriously wounded by her host's sister. *'Manipulative Bitch:' If Efreet Feuer can't intimidate a Zodiac Demon into doing their job, she'll manipulate them into getting the job done. And it's clearly shown that she considers everyone around her a pawn, even her Co-Dragon, Efreet. *'Mêlée à Trois:' The entire Selina Strawberry Arc are about the fights between Proxima, members from the Team Witness and Selina Strawberry, though Proxima could hardly be the Big Bad since Selina (alongside the Order of Flourish) was a even more intimidating antagonist to the rest of factions. She was eventually wiped out and the fight became purely Witnesses VS. Order of Flourish mode. *'Only Sane Woman:' She's easily the sanest Zodiac Demon, lacking any of the insanities, besides her Complexity Addiction, that plague the others (well, for someone who wants to kill people to create monsters) - but this trope shows considerably since her partner is an Ax-Crazy Psychopathic Manchild and half of the Phantoms employed use their job as an excuse to beat up their target. *'Teeth-Clenched Teamwork:' While she and Efreer never formed a Villainous Friendship and were as different as night and day, they could at least get along with each other and form a cohesive unit. After Efreet becomes... 'indisposed' then... Dark Arzonia starts meddling and Medusa hates every second of it. *'Unwitting Pawn:' Was one to Lord Helio, and the entire Order of Flourish as a whole. *'Used to Be a Sweet Kid:' How Silva once behaved. *'Villainous Breakdown:' It started a bit earlier when she sees her latest Salem Descendant target suppress his Zodiac Demons and finally decides to just wipe the Team Witness out. After countless setbacks caused by Selina's interference, what it took for her to finally lose it was to be betrayed by the only person she cared about. *'Villainous Friendship:' Type III with the Wiseman. Proxima worships the ground the Wiseman walks on and seems to be in love with him, but the Wiseman doesn't give a crap and simply uses these feelings to better manipulate Proxima. ''Gamma Gruis - MAJOR SPOILERS 'Click to see The Collaborator' Corvus (Crow Faux) Therion - MAJOR SPOILERS Human Allies Hubert Zodiak Olga Romanova Lesser Zodiac Demons'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow